


Broken, Destroyed, and Vulnerable

by squid_ink_2124



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, F/M, FTM, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pain, Pre-Op Trans Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stone has a cat named Pebbles, This Is Sad, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trigger Warnings, agent stone - Freeform, doctor robotnik - Freeform, domestic abuse, implied female genitalia, robotnik is not the bad guy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: Agent Stone has a big secret. After using 7 sick days in two weeks, Robotnik is concerned for him. What he sees will scar him for life.TW: domestic abuse, implied rape, rape elements, implied female genitalia, abuse, self-hatred, self esteem issuesas the chapters continue, there will most likely be additions to this list so please check it before reading
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Broken, Destroyed, and Vulnerable

"Stone! Get me a latte!" Robotnik yelled out into the lab from his seat in front of his console. It had been hours since he had one and he hadn't seen Stone in a while. There was no response. Not even footsteps. Robotnik throws down his wrench, growlig. "Damn assistant. Not good for anything imbecile!" He gets up and stalks into the kitchen. He goes to yell but stops himself to read a note.

"Dr. Robotnik,

Please excuse my sudden disappearance. I had an emergency at home to deal with. I apologize deeply and will make it up tomorrow. Here's another latte.

Sincerest Apologies,

Agent Stone

Robotnik growled again, crumpled up the paper, and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed the still-hot latte and walked back to his lab, cursing out the absent agent. "What is soooo important he left me in the middle of the day? This is his 7th sick day in two weeks. Before this, he has never taken one. Let's find out." He quickly sits down and types Stone's address into his computer. A picture of the apartment complex shows up as Robotnik remembers how bad Stone looked yesterday. He walked with a limp and had empty eyes. Robotnik does a live x-ray scan of the building. A perfect match showed up in apartment 221. Robotnik takes a closer look and the x-ray catches two people. One was leaving while the other was laying across a bed. There was a cat in the living room. "Why is there somebody else there? Let's go check it out." He grabs his coat and gets in his car.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I was at work. I had to leave him a note." He whispers. "You lying son of a bitch! You were probably at some girl's house, getting fucked!" Stone flinched at her words. She raised her hand and slapped him. "Now tell me! Where were you?!" He sank down slightly, "I promise. I was at work." She grabbed him and shoved him into the bedroom wall, his head knocking against it roughly. He winced and she smiled. "So, if you were at work, then why didn't you text me this morning?" When he doesn't answer, she kicks him in the back of the knee. He falls against the wall. "I woke up late and was in a rush. The Doctor doesn't like me being late." She quickly punches the back of his head, sending his face knocking into the wall. He slumps down and she realizes he is unconscious. She drags him to the bed. "Time to teach you a fucking lesson."

Robotnik pulls up to the complex and jumps out of his car, ready to scream at his assistant. He climbs up the single flight of stairs and stands in front of room 221. He goes to turn the knob but as he grabbed it, the door swung open. Someone left it unlocked and open. Robotnik takes a hesitant step in and surveys the area. It was trashed. Glass smashed, holes in furniture, just a complete mess. He looks at the minimal kitchen to see a single thing intact. A cat's food and water bowl. Just as he steps closer to inspect it. He feels something brush up against his leg. He jumps slightly and looks down to see, of course, a cat. He pulls his leg away and bends down in front of the small cat. 'Hmmm. Seems to be a kitten'. A small red collar hung around the cat's neck. Robotnik reaches out to read the gold tag. Pebbles. His lips curled into a small smile before he cleared his throat and continued further into the small living area. He quietly steps towards the door he assumes is the bedroom. He opens the door slowly and gasps at the sight in front of him.

Stone was.....lifeless. He looked broken, destroyed, vulnerable.

His naked body was spread out on top of the bloody sheets, more so around the bottom half of Stone's body. The doctor had never seen his agent look so weak. Robotnik scanned him up and down, noticing some... out of place things. Alongside that, his face was nearly unrecognizable. One eye was swollen shut while above the other was a large laceration. His nose was crooked and he had a split lip. Robotnik moved closer because he couldn't tell if Stone was breathing or not. He checked his pulse on the side of his neck, very shallow. He moved to lift him up but Stone shot up, screaming. As he did, many bones in his body cracked simultaneously. Robotnik let go of him and stood back for a moment. He watched as the younger man was breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face. Stone looked down at his body and went completely pale. He groped at the seemingly foreign objects on his body, but pulled away at how painful it was for him. He ran his bloody hands through his hair and felt the large bump on the back of his head. He looked over and saw Robotnik. He freaked out even more to cover himself up the best he could with his broken body.

"S-sir, w-w-why are y-you here?" Robotnik moved closer slowly as he watched Stone violently flinch away. "You left. Without informing me. Being you've taken your 7th sick day in two weeks, I got concerned. And I'm glad I found you." As if on cue, Stone passed out again. Robotnik noticed the pool of red at his lower half getting larger. Now Robotnik knew exactly what happened. This wasn't good. Robotnik quickly grabbed a few clean towels and a blanket. He wrapped them around his assistant as carefully as possible, to make sure he didn't hurt him and to make sure he didn't touch him anywhere remotely inappropriate. He lifted the sickeningly light man up and carried him out the door, and down the stairs. He pressed the button on his glove to make the car door open and he laid Stone across the back seat. He shut the door and locked the car as he ran back up to the room. "Anything still intact Stone would deem important?" He opens the door back up and nearly hits Pebbles with it. "Of course! The cat!" Robotnik lifts up the tiny feline and carries him down to the car, placing him in the front seat. With that, Robotnik rushes back to his lab with one question on his mind.

Was Stone afraid to tell him he was trans?


End file.
